After Break Time
by Yumi Yoshikuni
Summary: "Aku ingin kau menjadi kekasihku,Midorima.." Tiba-tiba Akashi menyatakan perasaannya. Lalu bagaimana dengan Murasakibara yang yang juga menyukai Midorima? Desahan kecil Midorima semakin menjadi di dalam Gudang Sekolah!


**_After Break Time_**

_Atsushi Murasakibara x Shintaro __Midorima x Akashi Seijurou_

**_Disclaimer_** : **_Kuroko no Basuke_** (黒子のバスケ), Tadatoshi Fujimaki

_EYD kacau, Typo dimana-mana, Alur cerita tidak jelas, udah bukan **BL (Shounen Ai) **lagi!_

_Tapi udah menjurus ke __**YAOI!**_

_**YANG NGGA SUKA YAOI NGGAK USAH BACA! bUAT YANG SUKA SILAHKAN BACA! **_

* * *

Midorima sedang berjalan bersama Murasakibara. Mereka baru saja membeli beberapa makanan ringan. Midorima tengah meminum Susu Coklat Kotak, sedangkan Murasakibara memakan keripik ketang kesukaannya. Tiba-tiba dari arah gudang yang mereka lewati…

"Midorima.. Kemarilah.." Akashi melambaikan tangannya seakan meminta Midorima segera mendekat.

"Ada apa Akashi-kun?" Midorima segera mendekati Akashi, Murasakibara mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"_Chuu~~"_ Akashi tiba-tiba mengecup bibir Midorima.

Spontan Midorima mundur dan ia menutupi bibirnya. Murasakibara terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Akashi.

"Ap.. ap.. Apaa…" Belum selesai Midorima bicara, Akashi sudah menggengam erat kedua tangan Midorima.

"Aku ingin kau menjadi _kekasihku,_Midorima.." Akashi mengecup pelan kedua tangan Midorima.

"Ak.. Akachin?" Murasakibara menatap Akashi.

Dari tatapannya ia tampak sangat marah. Bagaimana tidak? Murasakibara juga menyukai Midorima, tapi ia belum berani mengungkapkannya.

"Ada apa, Atsushi?" Akashi menatap tajam Murasakibara.

Midorima masih membatu, tubuhnya sedikit bergetar karna ciuman dari Akashi. Ia tak pernah membayangkan bahwa _ciuman pertama-_nya akan diambil oleh seorang laki-laki.

"Harusnya kau tak melakukan _itu_!" Murasakibara tampak sangat marah.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Atau mungkin aku harus _begini_?" Akashi menarik dasi Midorima lalu ia mencium bibir Midorima.

Tapi kali ini ciumannya berbeda. Ia melumat bibir Midorima hingga Midorima mendesah pelan. Setelah itu ia memasukkan lidahnya dalam mulut Midorima dan mengajak lidah Midorima menari dengan lidahnya. Tangan Akashi sedikit mengelus bagian telinga Midorima.

"_Nnn… Hmmm... _" Midorima terjatuh, Kakinya bergetar dan lemas.

Saat Akashi melepaskan ciumannya dari Midorima, tampak saliva mengalir diujung bibir Midorima. Wajahnya memerah bahkan sampai telinganyapun juga ikut memerah, nafasnya yang masib belum teratur. Kedua mata Midorima membuka-tutup. Tatapan mata Midorima seakan ia menuntut lebih atas apa yang dilakukan Akashi tadi.

"Itu tidak benar!" Murasakibara menutup pintu gudang, lalu ia membuka _ice cream cup _meleleh yang dibelinya tadi.

"Midorima, julurkan lidahmu.." Murasakibara mengangkat dagu Midorima.

Entah kenapa Midorima hanya melakukan apa yang dipinta Mutasakibara padanya. Murasakibara menuangkan _ice cream_ itu pada wajah Midorima. _Ice cream_ itu menetes pada kacamata, pipi, lidah, dan leher Midorima.

"Ini lebih baik.." Murasakibara langsung menjilati wajah Midorima yang terkena _ice cream_ tadi.

Mulai dari Kacamata, lalu turun ke pipi. Midorima sedikit mendesah. Murasakibara langsung menuju mulut Midorima yang sedari tadi membuka. Ia memasukan lidahnya dalam mulut Midorima. Ia melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang dilakukan Akashi tadi.

Murasakibara melepaskan ciumnyanya dan mengalihkan wajahnya dari wajah Midorima menuju leher Midorima. _Ice cream_ yang ia tumpahkan semakin sudah semakin leleh hingga masuk dalam baju Midorima. Dengan cepat Murasakibara mencopoti kancing baju Midorima lalu ia menjilati leher Midorima.

"_Aaa… Nnn.."_ Midorima mendesah, Ia menggigit perban ditangannya dan ia juga menarik-narik baju Murasakibara.

Tak hanya lidah Murasakibara saja yang bermain dengan leher Midorima, namun tangannya juga ikut bermain dengan _nipple _Midorima. Wajah Midorima sudah semakin merah, pikirannya sudah kosong sepenuhnya. _Miliknya_ pun sudah tegang, seakan ingin keluar dari celananya.

Akashi sudah tak tahan lagi melihat apa yang dilakukan Murasakibara. Akashi lalu duduk dibelakang Midorima. Ia membuka resleting celana Midorima.

"_Wow, You got a Big.. Midorima.._" Akashi berbisik pelan ditelinga Midorima.

Perlahan ia memutar kepala Midorima, lalu menciumnya. Murasakibara masih sibuk dengan _nipple_ Midorima, sedangkan Akashi mulai memainkan _Milik_ Midorima. Tangan Akashi lainnya merogoh celana Midorima bagian belakang seolah mencari dimana _lubang itu_ berada. Setelah menemukannya, Akashi memasukkan telunjuknya kedalam _lubang itu_.

"_Aaa.. Aaaa… Nnnn… Hmmm… Aaaa…"_ Midorima sedari tadi hanya mengeliarkan desahan-desahan yang eksotis, yang membuat Akashi dan Murasakibara ikut menegang.

Kini tak hanya telunjuk Akashi yang masuk dalam _lubang_ Midorima, ketiga jarinya kini bisa ia masukan dengan mudahnya. Kancing baju Midorima sudah seutuhnya terbuka. Celananyapun kini hanya menggantung dikaki kirinya. Ia dan Akashi duduk di kaki Murasakibara yang panjang.

Midorima duduk memeluk Akashi. Ia duduk tepat diatas _Milik_ Murasakibara yang menyenggol-nyenggol pantatnya. Murasakibara menciumi leher Midorima dari belakang lalu beralih ke punggungnya dan menyebabkan sensasi yang berbeda, yang membuat Midorima sedikit keluar.

Didepannya, Akashi tengah menggosok-gosokkan _miliknya_ dan _milik _Midorima bersamaan. Akasi juga menggigiti _nipple _Midorima yang sudah _hard_ sedari tadi. Bahkan kedua _nipple _Midorima sudah tampak memerah.

"Ac.. Aaahh…" Midorima mulai keluar cukup banyak.

Cairannya mengenai wajah Akashi dan wajahnya sendiri. Kedua mata Midorima tampak berair, bibirnya yang membuka-tutup seakan ia meminta lebih.

"Kau benar-benar anak nakal, Midorima.." Akashi menjilat cairan Midorima yang mengalir menuju bibirnya.

* * *

Sesekali Midorima melirik ke arah Murasakibara sambil mendesah-desah. Midorima sendiri kini juga ikut dalam permainan Akashi dan Murasakibara. Ia menggosok-gosokkan pantatnya pada _milik _Murasakibara. Midorima juga menurunnya kepalanya lalu menjulurkan lidahnya . Dengan nafas panas keluar dari mulutnya ia mulai mengulum _milik _Akashi yang sudah ada didepanya sejak tadi.

Akashi dan Murasakibara terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Midorima. Midorima melayani Akashi dengan sangat baik menggunakan mulut dan tangan kanannya. Ia juga pandai memprofokasi Murasakibara dengan menggosokkan pantanya pada _milik_ Murasakibara. Tak hanya itu, tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk memainkan _miliknya_ sendiri.

"uugh.. Hen.. tikan…aaahh.." Akasi mencoba mendorong Midorima,

"Urrggh.. Mido… aaah.." Murasakibara menahan pinggang Midorima,

Mendengar erangan kedua temannya ia malah semakin menjadi-jadi. Entah kenapa ia jadi semakin bersemangat. Dan ia juga merasa bahwa ia akan keluar lagi.

"Uuurrghgh.." Akashi dan Murasakibara bersamaan.

Mereka berdua mengeluarkan cairan mereka. cairan _milik_ Akashi mengenai wajah Midorima dan cairan _milik_ Murasakibara mengenai bagian belakang Midorima dan tubuhnya sendiri. Wajah Midorima kini lengket karna cairan putih _milik_ Akashi. Wajahnya tampak lebih eksotis. Matanya berbinar-binar, cairan _milik_ Akashi mengalir perlahan diwajahnya.

Akashi sudah tak tahan lagi. Ia menarik tangan Midorima lalu membalikkan badannya tepat di atas kedua kaki Murasakibara. Ia membuat Midorima menungging.

"_What a nice view.._" Akashi menatap kearah _lubang_ Midorima.

"_Aaa…urrgggh… Ahhh… Nnnn.."_ Tanpa ragu ia memasukkan lidahnya kedalam _lubang_ Midorima, Midorima mendesah hebat.

Wajah eksotis Midorima kini menghadap wajah Murasakibara. Melihat wajah itu, Murasakibara langsung mengangkat wajah Midorima dan membuka paksa mulut Midorima dengan menggunakan _miliknya._ Ia menarik dan mendorong kepala Midrorima perlahan. Murasakibara juga memainkan _milik_ Midorima.

_**Spruuuutt!**_ Sekali lagi Midorima mengeluarkan cairannya. Setelah Akashi puas memainkan _lubang_ Midorima, Kini saatnya ia memasukkan _miliknya_ kedalam _lubang_ Midorima. _**Thrust!**_

"Aaaahhh!" Akashi mulai memasukkan _milik_nya kedalam luabang Midorima.

Midorima mulai merasakan sensasi yang berbeda. Akashi mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya. Semakin lama semakin cepat. Desahan tak tertahankan keluar dari mulut Midorima. Akashi mulai duduk dan menempatkan Midorima tepat diatasnya sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya.

Murasakibara merasa kesal karna Midorima dikuasai sendirian oleh Akashi. Saat Akashi menarik _milik_nya, Murasakibara mulai memasukkan _milik_nya juga kedalam _lubang_ Midorima.

"Aaaahh!" Midorima kesakitan.

Akashi dan Murasakibara memasukkan milik mereka kedalam satu lubang sempit ukuran yang tidak kecil, mereka berdua bergantian bergerak dalam lubang Midorima. Saat Akashi menarik keluar, maka Murasakibara akan masuk kedalam. Begitu pula sebaliknya.

"Midorima.. lubangmu sempit… nnnn.." Murasakibara mengecup pelan bibir Midorima.

"Bod.. aaa… doh.. aaahh.. nn.." Midorima mendesah hebat.

"Kau tau.. Midorima.. Saat kau mengatakan itu… nnn.. Kau menjepit kami berdua.." Akashi menjilat telinga Midorima.

Semakin lama Midorima merasa sudah semakin dipuncaknya lagi.

"Aaa… Aaa.. Aku sudah … aaahh… nnn.." Ia mencakar punggung Murasakibara.

"Midorin… nn…" Murasakibara mengangguk.

"Urrgghh… nnn.. kita bersama…. Nnn.." Akashi juga tampak sudah pada puncaknya.

_**SPRUUUUUTT!**_ Mereka bertiga keluar bersamaan.

* * *

Bel pelajaran usai telah berbunyi. Mereka bertiga masih didalam gudang. Akashi mulai membersihkan dirinya. Ia bersyukur bajunya tidak terkena cairan sedikitpun. Murasakibara dan Midorima juga begitu, mereka juga mulai membersihkan dirinya yang berantakkan.

"Baiklah, aku rasa sebaiknya kita pulang. Ah, tunggu.." Akashi menjilat pelipis Midorima.

Wajah Midorima kembali memerah.

"Ada cairan disana." Akashi tersenyum pada Midorima.

"Ayo kita keluar.." Murasakibara bicara dengan nada malas.

Akashi berjalan bersama Murasakibara, saat Midorima hendak berdiri Ia terjatuh. Sebelum Midorima mencapai lantai Akashi dan Murasakibara sudah menahan kedua tangannya.

"Kau tak apa?" Akashi dan Murasakibara bersamaan, mereka berdua tampak khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja.." Midorima tersenyum senang.

Murasakibara dan Akashi membantu Midorima berjalan. Mereka membopong Midorima bersamaan.

* * *

"Ah! Akacchi! Muracchii! Midorimacchi!" Kise berteriak dari kejauhan.

Kise berjalan bersama Aomine dan Kuroko. Melihat Midorima dibopong oleh Akashi dan Murasakibara membuat ketiga anggota _Kiseki no Sedai _lainnya mendatangi mereka.

"Mi.. Midorimacchi? Kau kenapa?" Kise menatap wajah Midorima dari dekat.

Kuroko menatap jari-jari Midorima yang tidak terbalut perban. Dan ia juga melihat kondisi ketiga temannya yang tampak tidak biasa. Dan ia langsung mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Ok, _Time Out!_ Saatnya kita pulang!" Kuroko menarik kerah baju Kise dan Aomine lalu pergi meninggalkan Midorima, Akashi dan Murasakibara.

Kise dan Aomine berusaha melepaskan diri dari Kuroko karn amereka masih penasaran dengan ketiga temannya yang mereka tinggalkan.

"Se.. sepertinya dia.. tau.." Midorima menatap sosok Kuroko yang tengah pergi.

"Kurasa iya." Akashi hanya tersenyum bangga.

"Hmm.." Murasakibara menikmati Pockynya yang belum habis tadi.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

Maaf, mungkin banyak kurangnya di FF yumi yang ini..

Maklum ini FF rate **_M_** yang pertamakali yumi Post..

_**Arigatou Mina-san**_, uda baca FF Yumi..

jangan lupa _review_ ya..


End file.
